Falta de Entrenamiento
by Effy Ainsworth
Summary: '¿Mamá? ¿Puedo quedarme en casa de Haruka-senpai? Surgió un inconveniente algo grave.' [HARUGOU]


_Que taaaaal! Hoy traigo conmigo una fic de estos dos, porque realmente estoy obsesionada con Harugou y con esto quiero expresar mi amor hacia ellos :'(Así que espero que la disfruten y me dejen sus reviews baaaes_ aquí vamos:

El sol comenzaba a esconderse en esa cálida tarde de verano, corría un viento tibio y no se veía nube alguna. Su falda café se levantó levemente, y la mitad superior de su rostro fue cubierto por su rojizo cabello. Ese día el entrenamiento había sido suspendido, ya que dos de los cuatro integrantes habían faltado a clases y Makoto se quedó hablando con Ama-chan al final de la jornada.

La hija menor de los Matsuoka caminó suspirando, el cansancio le estaba ganando. Sacó de su bolso y un paquete de pequeños chicles mientras chequeaba la bandeja de entrada en su celular. Luego lo guardó, al ver que no había nada nuevo. Estiró sus brazos y soltó un gemido, estaba un poco harta de todo, sus únicas motivaciones eran el club de natación y el hecho de que se acercaban las vacaciones de verano.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que pronunció su nombre suavemente.

'' ¿Kou-chan?''

'' ¿Porqué todavía estás aquí, Haruka-senpai?'' El chico estaba detrás de ella, llevaba una mirada apagada, y Gou pareció saber porqué era.

''Estaba esperando a Makoto, pero dijo que se iba a demorar y que tan solo me fuera a casa, ¿Y tú?'' Haru le preguntó desinteresadamente.

''Me quedé estudiando algo de matemática, si no lo hago puede que arruine mi vida'' Le contestó con una sonrisa cansada y encogiéndose de hombros. El chico la miró fijamente, y en sus ojos se descifraba que estaba pensando seriamente en algo. Gou comezó a ponerse algo nerviosa.

''Dime Kou'' Él se rascó la nuca y miró hacia a otro lado. '' ¿Q-quieres que caminemos juntos a casa?'' La boca de ella se abrió levemente, luego sonrió levantando una de las comisuras de sus labios.

''Seguro'' Ella esperó a que él llegara a su lado para que ambos estudiantes comenzaran a caminar al mismo ritmo.

Entre ellos existía un silencio cómodo cuando iban caminando al lado del río que atravesaba la cuidad. Gou atrapó el viento con su nariz, y sintió el agradable aroma de los árboles junto a las aguas. Por otra parte, Haru estaba aguantándose las ganas de desnudarse y tirarse al agua, debido a la suspensión del entrenamiento, que prácticamente lo tenía desesperado.

''Tengo muchas ganas de lanzarme al agua, Kou'' Soltó, en modo de aviso a la chica. Diciendo esto corrió por la verde hierba antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Estaba loco, ¿Cómo se le ocurría sacarse la ropa en un lugar público? Era obvio que llevaba su traje de baño bajo el uniforme, pero aún así, Gou corrió detrás de él para detenerlo.

'' ¡Espera Haruka-senpai!'' dijo saltando sobre que bolso que Haru había tirado al piso. '' ¡No puedes hacer esto en público!'' Ella soltó su propia mochila.

Y lo que pasó después ocurrió demasiado rápido. Gou tratando de agarrar el brazo desnudo de Haru. Haru tratando de desabrocharse el cinturón. Gou tropezando con la camisa de él y abalanzándose sobre su espalda. Haru siendo empujado hacia el agua, y cayendo de cara con la chica sobre su espalda.

A pesar de que Haru comenzó a nadar, Gou no sabía hacerlo, y empezó a hundirse, llevándose todo el peso de su ropa hacia abajo. Él tuvo que dejar de disfrutar la textura del agua para nadar rápidamente hacia la chica, tomándola por debajo de los brazos y moviendo sus piernas hacia arriba.

Al llegar a la superficie, Gou soltó el aire de sus pulmones, mientras apoyó sus manos y su cabeza en el hombro de Haru y respiraba agitadamente.

'' ¿Estás bien?'' Él le preguntó. ''Gou'' La llamó por su nombre para que le prestara atención. Haru envolvió su fuerte brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella (provocando que un escalofrío pasara por la espalda de ella) y con la otra extremidad levantó su mentón y la hizo mirarla a los ojos. '' ¿Gou?''

La respiración de Gou se había estabilizado. ''Sí, sólo llévame a la orilla'' Él asintió obediente, nadando y atrayendo el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo. Haru se sonrojó levemente al sentir la delantera de ella contra su pecho desnudo.

Al llegar, él la soltó y ella caminó hacia la hierba, se sentó sobre esta sacándose su chaleco gris y estrujándolo para eliminar el agua. Su blanco sujetador se traslucía a través de su blusa escolar, a lo que Haru miró por unos segundos (porque vamos, es un chico con hormonas revolucionadas después de todo) y luego recurrió a apartar la mirada.

''Lo siento''. Dijo él ''No debí hacerlo'' Gou lo ignoró y siguió con lo que hacía, se veía molesta, pero la verdad es que ella no se podía enojar con él, nunca supo porqué. Se sacó los zapatos y se levantó del césped para sacudirlos, él también se los sacó, pero se agachó a recoger su camisa, que luego colocó sobre los hombros de Gou.

'' ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?'' Dijo ella sin ganas, se apartó unos mechones que goteaban del rostro y lo miró cruzada de brazos. ''Mi casa está bastante lejos como para irme caminando en estas condiciones''.

Ciertamente, desde el punto en el que estaban, la casa de los Matsuoka estaba muchos más lejos que la de los Nanase, así que Haru le comunicó la única idea que había pasado por su mente: ''Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres, no tengo problema, además nunca hay nadie''. Ella retrocedió un paso y soltó un pequeño sonido de su boca, mirándolo con sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba que alguien como él le hiciera esa invitación, y él pareció darse cuenta. ''D-digo, o puedes pasar por ahí, secar tu ropa y t-te vas''. Concluyó rascando su nuca.

Gou suspiró por enésima vez en el día, sacó su teléfono, marcó un número y se lo llevó a la oreja. '' ¿Mamá? ¿Puedo quedarme en casa de Haruka-senpai? Surgió un inconveniente algo grave. Seguro. Eh, sí, claro. Bien, gracias. Una cosa más mamá''. Ella miró fijamente a los ojos de Haru mientras decía la siguiente oración: ''No le digas a mi hermano''. Haru soltó una risa mientras bajaba la mirada, pensando en lo que Rin le haría si se entera. ''Adiós'' Ella finalizó.

La chica se sacó la camisa que llevaba en sus hombros, y se la devolvió a Haru ''Pero tú-'' Antes de que pudiera continuar ella lo interrumpió. ''No pienses que vas a caminar hasta casa con el torso desnudo''. Él obedientemente se la colocó y la molestó un poco ''No queremos que tu obsesión por los músculos acabe conmigo''. Gou se sonrojó y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero dejó escapar una pequeñísima sonrisa.

Ambos agarraron sus zapatos y sus bolsos, y yendo descalzos, hicieron rumbo a hacia la casa Nanase.

 _¡No olviden sus reviews!_


End file.
